deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyn vs Bertrand
Reyn vs Bertrand is a What-if? Death Battle made by Lasatar featuring Reyn from Xenoblade Chronicles and Bertrand from Etrian Odyssey. Description Nintendo vs Atlus. Which one of these party Tanks can last the longest? Interlude Wiz: Party based games. These often require a balance of several different classes to be played effectively. Boomstick: Did you say party? Where is it? I'm going! Wiz: No, not that kind of party. The RPG kind. Boomstick: I'm sure you could still have a party in an RPG if you tried hard enough. Wiz: That's true, I suppose, but we're going off topic. Parties need a balance of character types to be effective, such as DPS, Healing, Buffing, Debuffing, and Tanking. Boomstick: And these two fighters are quite the tanks. Reyn, best friend to Shulk. Wiz: And Bertrand, the Protector from a century ago. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Reyn Wiz: When the great titan known as Bionis is under attack from demonic machines, who will rise up to save them? Boomstick: None other than the biggest badass ever! Dunban of the Homs. Wiz: But as we all know, Dunban couldn't keep it up, and needed to pass the Monado onto the young lad called Shulk. Boomstick: But even Shulk, with all his cool catchprases, couldn't have done it without a little help from his old pal. Reyn: Now it's Reyn Time! Cue Music ''' Wiz: Reyn is Shulk's longtime best friend, and a member of the Colony 9 defense force. When Shulk left Colony 9 in persuit of Metal Face, Reyn tagged along to watch Shulk's back. '''Boomstick: And he does a darn good job at it too! With skills that draw the enemy's attention, Shulk has barely anything to worry about when it comes to the receiving end. Wiz: These constant poundings have made Reyn extraordinarily tough. He has higher health, defence, and vitality than anyone else in the group. This makes him the definition of a party tank. Boomstick: But Reyn can go on the offensive when he needs to. Hammer Beat is an overhead swing with his, uh, what is that weapon? Wiz: It's called the Scrap Driver. It was made to him by Shulk as a sign of friendship. The Scrap Driver can be used as a combination Shield and Lance, making it incredibly versatile, for only using one arm. Boomstick: Imagine one of those on both arms! I'd be like invincible! Wiz: As tempting as that sounds, the Driver is still very heavy, and it has an extra handle for your off-hand should you need a little more force. Boomstick: But of course Reyn is so badass, he doesn't even need to do that. Wiz: That's one way of looking at it, I suppose, but moving on, Bone Upper is a move in which Reyn literally punches the enemy in their face with his left hand. A bit crude, but it's fast and the enemy won't see it coming. Boomstick: And to knock it all off, Sword Drive is a super powered stab. And I mean super powered. With the right buffs, this can do over a million damage. Man, that's a lot. Wiz: Reyn also has a kick called Dive Sobat, which can cripple and paralyse an enemy. It's especially effective in conjunction with Bone Upper. Boomstick: With all this, Reyn could probably solo the game. Right? Wiz: Probably not actually. Reyn's drawbacks with his high damaging moves is that they take a long time to recharge. If someone could get Reyn to waste a move, he'd instantly be at a disadvantage. Boomstick: Okay, I take back what I said, but still, Reyn is tougher than nails. He managed to block an attack from a damn Giant, was only pushed back about a metre, and didn't even get a bruise. That's some resilience. Wiz: Yes it is. Reyn, despite his flaws in the speed or brains department, is a huge force to be reckoned with. Reyn: I've got your back. We'll turn 'em into scrap! Bertrand Boomstick: When there's a massive tentacle monster lurking underneath a big tree threatening to destroy the world, what would the best course of action be? If you said "say your prayers", you'd be right. Wiz: There actually is some truth in this. The Yggdrasil Core was sealed in the Ruins of Ginnungagap with the help of an ancient ritual where a Fafnir Knight becomes the next Black Guadian. Boomstick: Yada yada yada, it worked for some reason that I'm not going to explain here. Until about the ninth ritual in, or something. Wiz: A young knight by the name of Bertrand de Gervaise, who had been selected by Lady Violetta to become the next Fafnir Knight, was supposed to carry out the ritual, but something came up, which forced Bertrand to return to his homeland. Boomstick: When he got back, boom, he missed his chance. The Ritual was over, no Fafnir or nothing. Violetta was missing too. Wiz: Little did he know, that in his absence, Violetta had decided to carry out the ritual in his stead, and become the next Black Guardian. Bertrand however, was left to wander. His transformation into a Fafnir had given him immensely long life, and so he decided to wait until the next ritual a hundred years later, to understand what had happened. Boomstick: A lot of stuff happened, Bertand met up with the protagonist of the story, who had become the next Fafnir Knight, and decided to accompany him. Oh, and he also came to the ruins with one of his descendants, or something. Wiz: While Chloe is related to Bertrand, she's definitely not his descendant. In any case, Bertrand is of the class known as the Protector, which has a lot more defence, health, and defensive skills. Cue Music ''' '''Boomstick: His primary skill is Shield Mastery, which isn't really a skill, but more like a stat boost that gives him other skills. Wiz: To be fair, Shield Mastery does let him counter attacks directed at him or his line. But onto his actual useable skills, Provoke will draw enemy's attention over to him. Boomstick: And Pre-Provoke makes it happen for him, so he doesn't need to waste a turn. Fortify also increases his own defence by a lot. Wiz: Bertrand can protect against elemental attacks with his Fire Wall, Ice Wall, and Volt Wall skills, and Armour of Light will block debuffs and ailments. Boomstick: But Bertrand isn't only about defence. He also has a few attack skills. That is, two. Shield Smite is a bash attack that can bind the enemy's arms. Wiz: When an enemy's arms are bound, they will find themselves incapable of performing any skills that involve their arms. Bertrands other attack skill is Shield Rush, which is an Area of Affect attack that will reduce the target's attack power. Boomstick: Other than those two moves, Bertrand can attack with his sword, but he usually just leaves the dirty work to the other party members. Wiz: Bertrand also knows some minor healing skills. Heal Guard can heal an ally, or Bertrand himself, and will also increase his defence for the next turn. Boomstick: While Line Cure can heal up to three of his comrades at once. Pretty useless when fighting alone, however. Wiz: Also, just like all characters, Bertrand has a force boost and break. Being a Protector, Bertrand's is focused around defence. Bertrand's Force Boost is the Shield Protect, which will massively increase the effectiveness of his shield skills, often giving him a massive advantage. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, Bertrand's Force Break is the Perfect Defence, which will block all, yes, you heard me, ALL of the incoming damage to both him and his allies for the entire turn. The drawback is that he can only use this once before he has to rest up again. Wiz: If all this wasn't enough, he also has one more secret. The power of Fafnir. Being the previous Fafnir Knight, Bertrand is capable of using the power of Fafnir, except that he usually chooses not to. However, at one point, he gets overloaded with a massive amount of power, loses control over himself, and turns into the being known as Demi-Fafnir. As Demi-Fafnir, all trace of Bertrand vanishes, only leaving a ruthless killing machine. Boomstick: You don't want to mess with him when he's like this. The good thing is that this only happens when he's overloaded with power, which won't happen in most circumstances. Wiz: Although, even without the power of Fafnir, Bertrand is still a force to be reckoned with. Bertrand: It's not that complicated. I, Bertrand de Gervaise, am a chosen one too. Except, I'm from the last ritual. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle ('''Author note:' I couldn't think of a decent pre-battle, so I'm just jumping straight into the fight. After all, why the hell would Reyn and Bertrand actually fight? Well, Reyn just wants to protect Shulk, and Bertrand wants to protect Chloe, so maybe if those two were to get into a fight first… Nah, I'm cutting straight to the fight. If I think of one later, I'll edit it in.)'' Reyn and Bertrand stood facing each other from opposite sides of a grassy field. Cue Music 'Fight!' Reyn: 500hp. '' ''Bertrand: 500hp. Reyn charged straight into the fray, and swung his Driver at Bertrand. Bertrand, however, activated his Fortify skill, and ended up taking minimal damage. Bertrand retaliated with a Shield Rush, lowering Reyn's attack. Reyn: 425hp, physical attack down. '' ''Bertrand: 440hp, physical defence up. Reyn jumped back and kept his distance from Bertrand. Using his signature skill, Mad Taunt, Reyn tried to get Bertrand to attack him. It worked. Bertrand attacked with his sword, but Reyn easily blocked the attack with his Driver. Reyn: 425hp, physical attack down. Bertrand: 440hp, physical defence up. Reyn instantly used his Bone Upper skill, punching Bertrand sqaure in the face. Reyn immediately followed up with a Dive Sobat. Bertrand was able to activate Armour of Light in time to avoid the Paralysis and Agility Down, but still took damage. Reyn: 425hp, physical attack down. Bertrand: 350hp. Reyn recoveredfrom the effects of Physical Attack Down. Bertrand tried attacking Reyn with Shield Smite, successfully binding Reyn's arms. Reyn, sensing he was now at a disadvantage, decided to go on the defensive. Reyn activated his aura Rage, increasing his defence, lowering his attack, and giving him a Spike effect. Reyn: 400hp, physical defence up, spike effect, bound arms, physical attack down. Bertrand: 350hp. Bertrand saw his chance, and attacked Reyn, but found himself in pain, as Reyn's Spike effect activated. Bertrand, sensing he was now low on health, retreated, and used Heal Guard on himself. Reyn: 380hp, physical defence up, spike effect, physical attack down. Bertrand: 425hp, physical defence up. Reyn, after witnessing this, went after Bertrand, and used his skill Aura Burst, since Rage was active. Bertrand had a defence buff, so took minimal damage, but still suffered from the Attack Down effect, as Armour of Light had worn off by this point. Reyn: 380hp. Bertrand: 400hp, physical defence up, physical attack down. The fight was going nowhere fast, so Reyn decided to go on the attack. Reyn activated Berserker, reducing his defence, but increasing his attack (the exact opposite of Bertrand's current effects), and started preparing for a powerful attack. In the meantime, Bertrand's defence buff faded. Cue Music Reyn: 380hp, physical defence down, physical attack up. Bertrand: 400hp, physical attack down. Bertrand saw the opening when Reyn's defence dropped. He stepped in and used Shield Rush, damaging Reyn, and dropping his attack, effectively removing Reyn's attack buff. Reyn, on the other hand, cursed at losing the attack up buff, but still continued with his plan, and activated Magnum Charge. Reyn: 300hp, physical defence down, Magnum Charge ready. Bertrand: 400hp, physical attack down. Reyn saw his opportunity, and took it. He used Sword Drive. Massively increased in strength from the Magnum Charge, it took a huge chunk out of Bertrand's health. The force of the attack was so great, that Bertrand was knocked off balance as well. Reyn: 300hp, physical defence down. Bertrand: 50hp. As Bertrand recovered from his stun, he instantly noticed that he was about to lose. He could see Reyn coming at him, ready to deliver the final blow. Bertrand decided that now was a good time to use his Force Boost, and activated Shield Protect. Reyn attacked with the Driver, but Bertrand used his Force Break, and blocked it head on with his shield. Shocked that Bertrand was still able to move, Reyn recoiled, although mostly from the unexpected and impenetrable resistance of the Perfect Defence. Bertrand followed up with a Shield Smite, successfully binding Reyn's arms, and damaging him greatly, though not as much as Bertrand himself was damaged. Reyn: 200hp, bound arms. Bertrand: 50hp. Reyn tried to attack Bertrand with a Lariat, hoping that he could get past the shield, but found himself unable to move, because Bertrand had bound his arms. Bertrand knew that he could only last so much longer, and took this opportunity to escape from the fight, while Reyn fumbled with his binds. 'Battle end?' Fleeing from the battle, Bertrand planned to heal his wounds, and come back later. However, he saw Reyn, now free from his binds, chasing him. Reyn: Get back here! Bertrand: Sorry, but that's a request I can't take. As Bertrand was running, he noticed a Geomagnetic Pole off to the left. Thinking he could use it to escape, he used the pole, and found himself in the last place he expected it to lead to - deep within Ginnungagap, in the very hall of Sealing used to both keep the Calamity at bay, and to convert a Fafnir Knight into the new Black Guardian. Bertrand: Oh crap. Why'd it lead here? But he had no time to answer his own question. Reyn had followed him through the Geomagnetic Pole, and his wounds had been healed, due to being out of battle for a while. Something that Bertrand's had not done. Reyn: Oi, Old Man, I found you! Bertrand: Stay back. The power in this room, it's... But he never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly, Bertrand was gone, and in his place was an abomination of a monster. The Demi-Fafnir had awoken. Cue Music ' ''Reyn: What the heck is that!? But before he could figure out what it was, Demi-Fafnir attacked. Reyn barely managed to dodge. Realising that he had to battle his way out of this one, he took a fighting stance. Reyn: Don't think you're tough just 'cos you're big. '''Fight! (again). Reyn: 500hp. Demi-Fafnir: 1500hp. The Demi-Fafnir stood where it was, but activated Circle of Flames, engulfing the whole area. Reyn stepped forward and used Wild Down on Demi-Fafnir's leg, toppling it over. When it was toppled, he ran around to its head, and used Shield Bash, dazing it. He still got burned by the flames, though. Reyn: 475hp. Demi-Fafnir: 1375hp, daze, Circle of Flames active. Reyn, realising he had to do something about the Circle of Flames, pinpointed the source. It seemed to the coming from the strange devices mounted on Demi-Fafnir's shoulders. He concentrated all of his attack power into them, and managed to destroy both, but not before he was burned again. Reyn: 450hp. Demi-Fafnir: 1350hp, daze. Reyn saw his opportunity to attack, and activated the Beserker aura. He then wailed on Demi-Fafnir's head before it could recover from the daze. Reyn: 450hp, physical defence down, physical attack up. Demi-Fafnir: 800hp. Demi-Fafnir, now having recovered, went on the attack. It used Nihil Blade on Bertrand, inflicting a decent amount of damage. Reyn, realising that Demi-Fafnir could easily beat him with his defence down, used Aura Burst on Demi-Fafnir, lowering its attack power. Reyn: 300hp. Demi-Fafnir: 750hp, physical attack down. This wouldn't stop the Demi-Fafnir, however. It had physical attack lowered, but nothing happened to elemental attack. Demi-Fafnir used Rising Flame, dealing heavy fire damage to Reyn. Reyn felt the strength of the flame, decided that he needed to go on the defensive, and used a Guard Shift until he could find an opening. Reyn: 150hp. Demi-Fafnir: 750hp, physical attack down. Demi-Fafnir didn't attack this turn, but instead used Overpower, lowering Reyn's attack power. It also tried to cause fear, but Reyn wasn't afraid, even if his chances of survival were low. Reyn, still blocking, prepared a Magnum Charge; it was all or nothing. Reyn: 150hp, physical attack down, Magnum Charge ready. Demi-Fafnir: 750hp, physical attack down. Reyn waited for Demi-Fafnir to make a move. Demi-Fafnir used Condemn Blade. Luckily, Reyn managed to block most of the damage. Reyn, seeing his chance, unleashed a Sword Drive on Demi-Fafnir. It did a lot of damage, but not quite enough to kill it. Reyn silently cursed having an attack down debuff. Reyn: 100hp, physical attack down. Demi-Fafnir: 250hp. Reyn wasn't done yet, however. He activated his Last Stand aura, which would surely allow him to last until the fight ended. Demi-Fafnir used Soundless Blade, sealing Reyn's head and blinding him, as well as reducing his HP to zero. However, Reyn's Last Stand aura kept him alive, and healed him 150hp. Reyn: 150hp, bound head, blinded. Demi-Fafnir: 250hp. Reyn used his last bit of strength, and attacked Demi-Fafnir with a Lariat. However, seeing as he was blinded, he missed painfully, and stumbled over. Demi-Fafnir activated Flame Formation, preparing for a powerful attack. Reyn didn't have time to recover from his blindness in time to avoid it. He was consumed by the flames, and burned to a crisp. Stop Music. 'KO!' Meanwhile, Demi-Fafnir collapsed, the remains of its body falling apart, and revealing Bertrand underneath. Results Cue Music Boomstick: Holy crap that was awesome! But if it was technically Demi-Fafnir that killed Reyn, can this really be considered a victory for Bertrand? Wiz: Don't worry. Demi-Fafnir is still technically Bertrand, so it counts. But in any case, let's talk about the fight. Reyn held the advantage in many categories, and physically outclassed Bertrand in almost every way. Boomstick: Reyn would have totally destroyed this fight if he hadn't allowed Bertrand to get away, but that binding trick Bertrand has is suprisingly useful. Wiz: But once Bertrand had changed into Demi-Fafnir, Reyn could only fight a losing battle from there on out. Boomstick: Huh? But the HP scores came pretty darn close, if you ask me. Wiz: Reyn was certainly able to pull off a few tricks, but ultimately, he couldn't have won. Reyn is generally used to teaming up on enemies with his companions, but he was able to fight on par with Bertrand because Bertrand had the same restriction. However, Demi-Fafnir was the opposite, able to fight effectively even when outnumbered. Reyn certainly didn't outnumber Demi-Fafnir, and so was at a disadvantage. Demi-Fafnir also had a lot more HP than Reyn, and so Reyn was instantly in a race against time to defeat Demi-Fafnir before his own HP ran out. No matter how he fought, though, he couldn't have pulled off enough damage when it comes to his really long art cooldowns. Basically, his fate was sealed the second he followed Bertrand into Ginnungagap. Boomstick: Okay, so that's that. Reyn was better than Bertrand in almost every way, but once Demi-Fafnir came in, he couldn't even hope for a tie. Wiz: The winner is Bertrand. Who were you rooting for? Reyn Bertrand Do you agree with this result? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Lasatar Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Shield Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Atlus' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016